inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Urgal
This article is in major need of expansion. Also, calling Urgals "fairly stupid" reflects a biased viewpoint. It's probably true, but, nevertheless, it's biased. :) Amina skywalker 23:40, 21 March 2006 (UTC) It's been expanded. User:Red Head Rider 4:42, 3 August (UTC) Do we really need a Sverd Shelgr pic? Wouldn't one from the movie be better, or possibly a fan drawing? Therequiembellishere 22:52, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :I don't really have a problem with the Sverd Shelr pic being in the article; it is a fan interpretation of an Urgal. I do agree, however, that an image from the movie would be best as the article's main image. ← Amina (Speak to me) 15:43, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Fangmeier states in the DVD commentary that he knows that fans reacted badly to the Urgals' new appearance, but wanted something "a bit different". Is this relevant (i.e. implies that he did it so as not to make them Orc ripoffs), or should it just be left out? He really sounds like he wanted it to be different, such as commenting when Durza flips Arya onto her back in the movie 'I wondered if we should have had some glittering, or lightning effect, but viewers have seen it done so many times before in so many movies' (slightly paraphrased as I watch), so it seems like he might have made changes for 'originality'... Relevant, or not? Sorry if it's not...Du Shur'tugalar Freohr 07:28, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Where are their horns? ShadyGuy 11:23, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Urgal Picture I think we should get a picture that actually looks like an Urgal. Clearly, the movie was horrible and these actors look nothing like Urgals, who have horns and such. If a fan were to draw a picture that was pretty decent, would it be acceptable? Possible spam? "Usually young male Ugralga would choose another male to have intercourse until they choose a mate. However older Urgals would also pick younger males for intercourse." Is the above sentence, found under the Culture section, confirmed, or is it just some elaborate spam? Gaswild 14:20, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sure sounds spammy to me. I'd say speedy delete unless someone can indicate something within the actual books or an interview that actually confirms that information. Agent0042 14:29, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Urgal Clans Other than the Bolvek Tribe, are there any known Urgal clans? Jdogno7 (talk) 04:28, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Thulqna What do the Urgals mean by "thulqna"? Jdogno7 (talk) 05:27, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :These are woven strips used to display clan crests. Wyvern Rex. (talk) 12:28, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Typo & Inaccurate Terminology In sentence “Male Ugralga wore loincloths, though during battle they donned metal and leather armor,” Urgralgra is misspelled as Ugralga. Beyond that, the sentence “Two ranks in Urgal society are the rank of "Nar" (noble)” is incorrect, as Nars were chieftans of tribes, not nobles or lords of society. In the official glossary, it says “a title of great respect,” but not a noble, whereas there have been several references of Nar denoting chieftain. I fixed these myself, but my corrections were without a reason in the summary, & the user who reverted the edit has not responded to my inquiries as to why. I’d prefer not to start an edit war with anyone, so I’ll just leave this here.